


Eivor wrestling  action.

by Ovrlralex



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Relationships, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: How will eivor fair as a wrestler?
Relationships: Eivor/Petra (Assassin's Creed), Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed), Eivor/Soma (Assassin's Creed), Fulke/Leofgifu (Assassin's Creed)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

In the netural gym, lady eivor stretches the ropes showing eaggerness for anfight agaisnt the calm and patient leofgifu who was wearing gold tights and sports bra, she respected the fight of eivor but leofgifu herself doesnt play fair but isnt a coward,her fighting,bandit and mercenary background proved that as well.

Eivor who could respect that heared the bell ring as both women slowly try to grab the other's hands 

Eivor wore grayish blue tights and a sports bra and both women had boots and knee pads on as well.

Eivor grabs the arm and delivers some glubs to the back as leofgifu hissed in pain,her lips pressed on her tounge as she rolls around and flips evior over and rolls to the left side of the ropes while eivor was on her feet,showing the same look.

Leofgifu rubbed her hand."Not bad,i got nothing agaisnt your kind eivor,you are powerful,but im smarter."leofgifu smirked.

Eivor cocked a brow."oh?then show me some of that intelligence. "Eivor said as she circled the ring,eeivor offere and handshake and leofgifu clasped it and shook firmly,leofgifu then goes behind eivor and goes for a roll up,pinning her and grabs her tights to cheat.

Eivor kicks out at two and fixes herself up as shegetsbyo her feet."there goes the cheating,not suprise coming from you."eivor said as she gets to her feet,stretch her legs.

"Its smart strategy and tactics.i do whatever it takes and i dont care for honor."leofgifu said getting to her feet as well and both of them lock up and eivor grabs the arm again and applies a hammerlock while leofgifu struggled,slowly studying her larger opponent with ease.

Leofgifu sighs as she tried mobing around but eivor kept a firm grip on the arm,hissing in pain,she was a big women herself but not as big as eivor,she was taller.

In the seats rhona,kassandra and maria look upon the new recruits.

"I like the two girls,eivor has a lot of energy and power and confidence in her while leofgifu is cool,calm and collective, honest about her lack of spotsmenship and honor,and a adorable gal like myself."rhona said smiling.

Leofgifu reaches for the pony tail and pulls it as eivor hiss and leofgifu lets go at four,stepping on the tall blonde's foot she turned and delivers right and left punches to the face of eivor who took them until it no longer phased her,she grabed the former bandit by her neck."'dear no."she tought as she gets tossed to the corner behind eivor.

"I have to respect you leofgifu,though play dirty, and truth be told, so do i."eivor said with a smirk on her face,she runs in and rams her shoulder to the gut of leofgifu who yelled,keeping to her word eivor pressed her weight to the gut of leo who struggled and growled and eivor lets go at four.

Eivor continued the onlaught woth some shoulder thrusts to the gut raming her with full speed before backing away as the ref counted to four.

"How are your ribs?"eivor taunted as leofgifu dropped on her hands and knees.

"Tch,not too good,been through worst,what else you got?"leofgifu said showing her arrogant defiance and eivor gladly indulge her as she placed her over her shoulder and jumoed and sits on her knees as leo yelled,feeling her gut being slamed by the gutbuster.

"Now,want to quit?"eivor said eagerly hoping leofgifu refuses.

"N.......no."leofgifu said clutching her gut while the Viking lady chuckled and lifts her of her back and applies a ground abdominal stretch as the former mercenary yell for her lift,waiting for the sudden urge to tap to show from leofgifu.


	2. Chapter 2

Leofgifu yelled as she struggled to free heref from eivor's mercy,she pulled on her hair again and mets go at four but eivor sits up and drives a knee to the spine and goes back to work."Ugg,no." 

"You have guts but you want last long,its tap or snap,submit."eivor said ,earing a shake of the head from leofgifu and the blonde merc kept kicking her feet with a frantic maner,eivor delivers some slaps to the belly as leofgifu slowly breaths in anf out, ignoring the stinging sensation on her right side of her belly,she stared down as the red marks and decided to cheat again and rakes the eyes of eivor who got up to regain her sight. 

Leofgifu got to her feet,fixes her tights and smiled signaling for the end,lifting up over her shoulder and prepares for the Scabbard driver but eivor,regaining her sight gets off of leofgifu and applies a fujiwara arm baras she takes leofgifu down on her belly. 

Squeezing the arm as the blonde mercenary growled in pain,eivor grabed hold of the fingers and spred them apart as she laughed sadistically and squezzes fingers as leofgifu yelled in horrible agony, feeling her nerves being tortured she placed her face on the mat to fight back the urge to tap.

Eivor felt in a matter of minutes leofgifu would submit to her until she heared the patter of footsteps and trundd,her eyes went wild as she noticed the bery women she despised deeply,fulke,the short haird blonde smikrled arrgontly while crossing her arms. 

Eivor growled as she got up and stared at her hated enemy,she noticed that some of the members of each faction were alive from their eras so it shouldn't surprise her fulke is one of then.

Fulke wore a robe that concealed a deep blue sports bra and tights,she had her figured and statured and her arrogance to boot.

Leofgifu was holding her arm and. turned her head to the side an sees her superior fulke distracting the raider,leofgifu didnt want anyone interfering, she wanted to beat eivor on her own,getting to her feet,she rubbed her arm as the viking turned to her and delivers a hards spinning side kick to the jaw,sening her on her back,dazed 

In her knees panting,leofgifu look to her leader."with all do respect my lady,i had this match in the bag,how the new generation of our kind would say,i dont need help."

"Im sure you had it,but from where im standing you were at her mercy."fulke said.

Eivor was dazed but could hear the conversation as she held jaw,she stared down fulke with a faint smirk. "You should take your paid muscle's advice,this is a gauntlet, after im down with her, your up next."eivor said chuckling. 

Leofgifu looked down at eivor and nonchalantly backs away to the ropes and comes back with a jumping knee drop to the face.

Eivor held her head and rolled after that the knee drop but leofgifu stopped her and places her nails on the skin of the Viking's back and rakes it,causing eivor to growled.

"For a women who can handle herself you use cheap tactics,you are a cunning fighter and worthy of being a viking but chooses to be with someone like that witch."eivor said slowly turning her belly and leofgifu grabs her by her hair and applied a grounded dragon sleeper.

"Its tough work and and leadership is a bit crazy but a big women has to eat, and as i said i have to whatever it takes to win and come out on top and now with those professional wrestling tournament,silver is to be made and i will earn my pay."leofgifu said smiling,working on the neck as she gets to her feet as eivor followed suit and tried to turn around but leofgifu kept her grip and applies a front standing face lock.

"Seems like excuses,your vices are standard mercenary wants and needs."eivor said and sees the bonde merc shrugged.

"That maybe,but one thing a mercenary and a viking have in common and thats getting shit done."leofgifu said before planting eivor down with a ddt on her forehead."and we get it done fast."leofgifu finshed before rolling eivor on her back and hooks the leg."all done ref ."leofgifu told the ref to count but eivor kicked out at two."or maybe not."leofgifu said,slowly walking over her lays on her side next to the viking and applies a crossface.

Fulke stared at eivor with pleasure and suprisingly,pity."you should reconsider joining,i saw greatness and perfection within you in and with my guidance you can achieve greatness and become a better world champion then kassandra. Fulke said cocking her head.

"Never."eivor said as she struggled to get to the ropes.

Maria looked at the ancient templar with pride,it was not long ago since she gave fifty percent control of the temolar pro wrestling gym and members, she made a good deal,sealing it with some of Elise's red wine,elise was honored and humbled to meet another women of class in their ream and as a co leader.

Eivor slowly crawled to the ropes and grabs hold of them but leofgifu kept the hold on as she stares at the ref who counted and leofgifu lets go at four.

Leofgifu smirked and flex her body,while she's chubby and thicker she also had some muscular features as well,she pulled eivor to the middle of the ring and lifted her off her back to lock in a chinlock.

Both women growed as leofgifu breaths in and out,conserving her energy and uses the leverage she has against lady eivor.

"Come on,just submit."leofgifu said squeezing to chin as eivor growled,shaking her head,leofgifu sighs and gets eivor off her feet and lifts her up and slams her down with a one haned side slam.

"Your giving me a amazing amount of fight,but you cant win,you managed to kill me in our past life,but thats just luck,there's a say,every squirrel finds a nut,i was the first kill after you understood our order's ways but that was all luck,im coming after you from the front and im at my full power,if lady fulke want to use fancy technology to help her in battles,thats fine by me,but i only need what i always used to survied and make a living,muscle."leofgifu said as she delivers a harsh slap across the face.

Leofgifu rubbed her nose with her thumb and spits outside she decided to go for her submission finsher as she went behind eivor and applies a intense full nelson hold lock dubbed the Warden lock,causing pain of to the biceps and shoulders ,eivor refused to submit tough.

"why does a women with cunning and backbone like you have to bow to women like fulke."

"Heh,when the sound of coins surrounding my ears,i cant help but to kowtow to the richest lady or man in the world."leofgifu admitted,she notice eivor getting to her feet and the ex bandit looked shocked but then smiled not surprised and eivor runs to the ropes with leofgifu and flips over leofgifu,freeing herself from the tight grip and gets behind her lifted her up and over for a German suplex. 

Eivor kept her arms clasped and eyed maria and kassandra and flips over and lifted leofgifu up and slams her with a german suplex and got up and slamed leofgifu over again with a german suplex,evior felt spent but pulls through as she gets up and lifted leofgifu up one more time for a hard german suplex to the mat and slams her down as she released her.

Eivor slowly lifted her feet she turned to leofgifu and drags her to the middle of the ring and made leo face her master and goes for her submission finsher,the raven stretch and turns her on her belly,grabbing the legs and bends down to apply pressure on the back and squeezes the body of the golden mercenary who yelled in pain."Give up,leofgifu,its over for you."eivor demanded.

"No,never,i wont do it,i cant submit."leofgifu said feeling anxiety as she struggled and yell,she looked at the concern face in fulke and yelled in pain as her back gets squeezed again but she shook her head."i won't submit to the the viking who looked impressed of leofgifu's fight.

"Im not giving up,i refuse."leofgifu said as she struggles,she couldn't lift herself up in fear of her spine being broken she tried moving her hands but it was flutie."Oh god this hurt so much."leofgifu said in pain.

"Okay,i bow to this,you are my better,i submit."leofgifu said tapping out as eivor lets go and goes back to her corner, leofgifu rolled to her corner in pain and looked to her lover and master,turning her head to eivor as the female viking extended her hand ,leo swallowed her pride and clasped it as it as eivor helped her up.

"Quit the fight,i hope you learn from this match next time."eivor said as the golden grappler smirk ,fulke snuck inside the ring,taking her robes off and charging in ,hitting a chop block to the right leg, as the vivking fall on her back while holfing her leg,leofgifu went to fulke and kisses her on the lips before going tonwork on the right leg.

"Sorry evior,but its time to collect my pay."leofgifu said as she lifted the leg up and fulke hot too the top Turnbuckle and leaps off and rams a dropkick to the inner thigh of the right leg,causing a muscle to tear and eivor to growl while holding her leg.

"Ref start the match,this will be easy pickings for me"  
Fulke said as she starts her work.


End file.
